boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick O'Bryant
Patrick Fitzgerald O'Bryant (born June 20 1986 in Oskaloosa, Iowa) is a center for the Boston Celtics. O'Bryant was selected out of the Bradley University by the Golden State Warriors with the 9th overall pick in the 2006 NBA Draft. After two disappointing seasons, he signed with the Celtics before the 2008–09 season. Latest News O'Bryant starts off his pro career impressively with the Celtics during the preseason in a match against Philadelphia by earning 10 points, eight rebounds and three blocked shots in his position as starting center. "http://www.bubraves.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=3400&ATCLID=1599579", BUBraves.com, October 8, 2008. __TOC__ Background Statistics College: Bradley Years pro: 2 Acquired: Signed as free agent in 2008 (Drafted No. 9 overall by Golden State in 2006) 2008/2009 salary: $1.5 million Signed through: 2009-2010 Last year's numbers: 1.5 ppg, 0.2 apg, 1.2 rpg in 24 games Strengths O'Bryant uses his height to his advantage by posting up above smaller players and recovering and blocking shots on defense. He also has good footwork and good hands. Additionally, he makes good shots from 8 to 10 feet away. Weaknesses Since O'Bryant played only 40 games in his first two seasons in the NBA, some people question his work ethic and motivation. While O'Bryant has the skills it takes for NBA success, he hasn't proven anything at the NBA level. College O'Bryant attended Bradley University for two years and led the Braves to the Sweet Sixteen of the 2006 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament before losing to University of Memphis. His breakout performance at the tournament caught the eyes of NBA scouts. Golden State Warriors On June 28, 2006, O'Bryant was selected by the Golden State Warriors with the 9th overall pick in the 2006 NBA Draft. On September 6, 2006, he was diagnosed with a fracture in his right foot. He was placed in an immobilizing boot on the injured foot and missed six weeks of training camp. He played sparingly in the 2006–07 season. O'Bryant became the first NBA Lottery pick to be sent down to the Bakersfield Jam of the Lottery pick on December 30, 2006. On February 19, 2007, he was recalled from the Jam. Golden State Warriors head coach Don Nelson had critical words for him: "I told him if he goes down to the D-League and isn't a dominant player, there should be red flags all over the place, and he should be the first to notice. He's not only not dominating, he's not playing very well. He's a long-term project. I really liked him the first week of training camp, but I assumed there would be great progress. ... He hasn't gotten better one bit." Prior to the 2007, the Golden State Warriors declined to pick up his third year option, which made him an unrestricted free agent at the end of the season. On March 10, 2008–09 season, he was reassigned to the Bakersfield Jam, however, he was later recalled and rejoined the Warriors for the remainder of the season. Boston Celtics On July 11, 2008–09 season, O'Bryant signed a 2-year, $3.12 million contract with the Boston Celtics. He had an impressive workout with the team a week earlier and was expected to be the backup Center (basketball) for Kendrick Perkins. Regular season statistics External links * Patrick O'Bryant Draft 2006 Profile @ Lottery pick.com * In-Depth Scouting Report at JustBBall.Com's HoopsAction Sources Category:Celtics players Category:2008 players Category:2009 players